Anita Baker
1986 March 19, 1986 Holiday Star Theater, Merrillville, IN June 25, 1986 Avery Fisher Hall, New York City, NY (supported by George Howard) July 16, 1986 Casino Theater, Montreux, SUI July 26-27, 1986 Hammersmith Apollo, London, ENG August 1, 1986 Masonic Temple Theatre, Detroit, MI (2 shows 8.00 & 11.30) August 16, 1986 Arie Crown Theater, Chicago, IL September 4, 1986 Sunrise Music Theatre, Miami, FL September 23, 1986 Arie Crown Theater, Chicago, IL September 26, 1986 Syria Mosque Theater, Pittsburgh, PA October 10-11, 1986 DAR Constitution Hall, Washington DC November 6, 1986 Kleinhans Music Hall, Buffalo, NY November 21-22 & 24, 1986 Arie Crown Theater, Chicago, IL 1987 January 4-5, 7-8, 10-11 & 13, 1987 Beverly Theatre, Los Angeles, CA February 14-15, 1987 Sunrise Music Theatre, Miami, FL March 19-20, 1987 Holiday Star Theater, Merrillville, IN July 18, 1987 Merriweather Post Pavilion, Columbia, MD September 3-4, 6 & 8, 1987 Greek Theatre, Los Angeles, CA September 11-12, 1987 San Diego State University, San Diego, CA September 13, 1987 Irvine Meadows Amphitheatre, Irvine, CA September 18, 1987 Arco Arena, Sacramento, CA October 31, 1987 LJVM Coliseum Annex, Winston-Salem, NC November 21-22 & 24-25, 1987 DAR Constitution Hall, Washington DC November 27-29, 1987 Holiday Star Theater, Merrillville, IN 1988 August 27-28, 1988 Boston Common, Boston, MA (cancelled) September 10-11, 1988 Boston Common, Boston, MA (re-scheduled from August) September 16, 1988 Starlight Theatre, Kansas City, Mo September 22, 1988 Syria Mosque Theater, Pittsburgh, PA September 28-30, 1988 Capitol Center, Landover, MD (with Luther Vandross) October 1-2, 1988 The Spectrum, Philadelphia, PA (with Luther Vandross) October 4-6 & 9, 1988 Madison Square Garden, New York City, NY (with Luther Vandross) October 13-14, 1988 The Summit, Houston, TX (with Luther Vandross) October 21-22 & 24, 1988 Wembley Arena, London, ENG November 2, 1988 Joe Louis Arena, Detroit, MI November 5, 1988 Charlotte Coliseum, Charlotte, NC November 25, 1988 San Diego Sports Arena, San Diego, CA November 27-28, 1988 Oakland Coliseum Arena, Oakland, CA December 1-3 & 5, 1988 Los Angeles Sports Arena, Los Angeles, CA (with Luther Vandross) December 10, 1988 Riverfront Coliseum, Cincinnati, OH December 16, 1988 Hartford Civic Center, Hartford, CT (with Luther Vandross) December 27-29 & 31, 1988 Rosemont Horizon, Rosemont, IL (with Luther Vandross) 1989 November 13, 1989 Shrine Auditorium, Los Angeles, CA ('Sammy Davis Jr.'s 60th Anniversary Celebration', performing "Summertime". Broadcast on ABC on February 4, 1990) 1990 May 22-26, 1990 Radio City Music Hall, New York City, NY June 15-16, 1990 Wembley Arena, London, ENG June 20, 1990 NEC Arena, Birmingham, ENG June 30-July 1, 1990 Pine Knob Music Theatre, Clarkston, MI July 3, 1990 Marcus Amphitheater, Milwaukee, WI July 4, 1990 World Music Theatre, Tinley Park, IL July 6, 1990 Mann Music Center, Philadelphia, PA July 8, 1990 Star Lake Amphitheater, Pittsburgh, PA July 9-10, 1990 Wolf Trap Arts Center, Vienna, VA July 13, 1990 Memorial Coliseum, Portland, OR July 14, 1990 Seattle Center Coliseum, Seattle, SA July 16, 1990 Circle Star Theater, San Carlos, CA July 17, 1990 Anaheim Arena, Anaheim, CA August 1, 1990 Fiddler's Green Amphitheatre, Denver, CO August 3, 1990 Music Festival of Jazz, Portland, OR August 4, 1990 Gorge Amphitheatre, George, WA August 8, 1990 Concord Pavilion, Concord, CA August 10, 1990 Cal Expo Amphitheatre, Sacramento, CA August 11, 1990 Shoreline Amphitheatre, Mountain View, CA August 12, 1990 Irvine Meadows Amphitheatre, Irvine, CA August 14, 1990 Open Air Theatre, San Diego, CA August 15, 1990 Veterans Memorial Coliseum, Phoenix, AZ August 17, 1990 Starplex Amphitheatre, Dallas, TX September 19-20 & 22-23, 1990 Greek Theatre, Los Angeles, CA September 25, 1990 Frank Erwin Center, Austin, TX September 27, 1990 Woodlands Pavilion, Houston, TX October 4-5 & 7-8, 1990 Sunrise Musical Theater, Sunrise, FL October 11, 1990 Jacksonville Coliseum, Jacksonville, FL October 12, 1990 Orlando Arena, Orlando, FL October 14, 1990 USF Sun Dome, Tampa, FL October 17-18 & 20-21, 1990 Fox Theatre, Detroit, MI November 15-16, 1990 Fox Theatre, Atlanta, GA November 20, 1990 Macon Coliseum, Macon, GA November 27-28, 30-December 1, 1990 Star Plaza Theatre, Merrillville, IN December 4-5 & 7, 1990 Valley Forge Music Fair, Devon, PA 1994 December 14, 16-17, 1994 Saenger Theatre, New Orlean, LA December 27-28 & 30-31, 1994 Universal Amphitheatre, Los Angeles, CA 1995 February 1-2 & 4-5, 1995 Arie Crown Theater, Chicago, IL February 8, 1995 Northrop Auditorium, Minneapolis, MN February 10, 1995 Fox Theatre, St. Louis, MO February 12, 1995 The Palace of Auburn Hills, Auburn Hills, MI March 3-4, 1995 Etess Arena, Atlantic City, NJ March 7-8, 1995 Fox Theatre, Atlanta, GA March 10-11, 1995 James L. Knight Center, Miami, FL March 31, 1995 MGM Grand Garden Arena, Las Vegas, NV April 2-3 & 5-6, 1995 Paramount Theatre, Oakland, CA April 10-11, 1995 State Theatre, Cleveland, OH April 13-14, 1995 Wang Theatre, Boston, MA April 29-30, May 3-4 & 7, 1995 Radio City Music Hall, New York City, NY May 11, 1995 Fox Theater, Ledyard, CA June 22, 1995 Hampton Coliseum, Hampton, VA June 25, 1995 Hardee's Walnut Creek Amphitheatre, Raleigh, NC June 30, 1995 The Summit, Houston, TX July 1, 1995 Coca-Cola Starplex Amphitheatre, Dallas, TX July 3, 1995 Louisiana Superdome, New Orleans, LA July 4, 1995 Mid-South Coliseum, Memphis, TN July 12, 1995 Garden State Arts Center, Holmdel Township, NJ July 13, 1995 Darien Lake Performing Arts Center, Darien, NY July 15, 1995 Patriot Center, Fairfax, VA July 21, 1995 Fox Theatre, Detroit, MI July 25, 1995 Marcus Amphitheater, Milwaukee, WO July 27, 1995 Civic Arena, Pittsburgh, PA July 29, 1995 Riverfront Stadium, Cincinnati, OH July 30, 1995 New World Music Theatre, Tinley Park, IL August 17, 1995 Carowinds Paladium, Charlotte, NC August 18, 1995 CoreStates Spectrum, Philadelphia, PA August 20, 1995 Jones Beach Amphitheater, Wantagh, NY August 24, 1995 Chastain Park Amphitheater, Atlanta, GA August 26, 1995 Baltimore Arena, Baltimore, MD September 1-2, 1995 Greek Theatre, Los Angeles, CA September 4, 1995 Desert Sky Pavilion, Phoenix, AZ November 4, 1995 Ramstein Air Base, Ramstein-Miesenbach, GER November 6, 1995 Ahoy, Rotterdam, NED November 8, 1995 National Exhibition Centre, Birmingham, ENG November 10, 1995 Wembley Arena, London, ENG November 11, 1995 Manchester Apollo, Manchester, ENG November 14, 1995 Teatro Smeraldo, Milan, ITY December 12, 1995 North Charleston Coliseum, North Charleston, SC December 13, 1995 Grand Ole Opry House, Nashville, TN December 15-16, 1995 Star Plaza Theatre, Merrillville, IN December 27, 1995 Tampa Bay Performing Arts Center, Tampa, FL December 28, 1995 Bob Carr Auditorium, Orlando, FL December 30, 1995 Harborside Event Center, Fort Myers, FL December 31, 1995 James L. Knight Center, Miami, FL 2002 December 17-18 & 20-21, 2002 Westbury Music Fair, Westbury, NY December 27-28, 2002 Star Plaza Theatre, Merrillville, IN December 31, 2002 Arena Theatre, Houston, TX 2003 January 31, 2003 Mohegan Sun Arena, Uncasville, CT March 21, 2003 State Theatre, Cleveland, OH April 4, 2003 Paramount Theatre, Oakland, CA April 18-19, 2003 Prudential Hall, Newark, NJ May 24, 2003 Filene Center, Vienna, VA June 18, 2003 Sinatra Theater, Sunrise, FL June 21, 2003 Heinz Hall for the Performing Arts, Pittsburgh, PA June 26, 2003 Hampton Coliseum, Hampton, VA July 3, 2003 Fox Theatre, St. Louis, MO July 5, 2003 Louisiana Superdome, New Orleans, LA July 8, 2003 1st Mariner Arena, Baltimore, MD July 30-31, 2003 Chateau Ste. Michelle Amphitheatre, Woodinville, WA August 2, 2003 St. Sava Serbian Hall, Hobart, IN December 27, 2003 Landmark Theater, Richmond, VA December 28, 2003 Greensboro Coliseum Special Events Center, Greensboro, NC December 29, 2003 The Arena, Oakland, CA December 30, 2003 MGM Grand Garden Arena, Las Vegas, NV December 31, 2003 Celebrity Theatre, Phoenix, AZ 2004 January 2, 2004 Orpheum Theatre, Minneapolis, MN January 3, 2004 Riverside Theater, Milwaukee, WI 2007 May 25, 2007 Joint, Las Vegas, NV May 26, 2007 Fantasy Springs Events Center, Indio, CA June 26-27, 2007 Royal Albert Hall, London, ENG July 15, 2007 Nokia Theatre, Grand Prairie, TX July 21, 2007 DTE Energy Music Theatre, Clarkston, MI July 22, 2007 Chastain Park Amphitheater, Atlanta, GA July 26, 2007 Radio City Music Hall, New York City, NY July 27, 2007 MGM Grand Theatre, Ledyard, CT August 13, 2007 Wingate Field, Brooklyn, NY (free show for the 25th Annual Martin Luther King Concert Series) August 16, 2007 Asser Levy Park, Brooklyn, NY (free show for the 29th Annual Seaside Summer Concert Series) August 18, 2007 Etess Arena, Atlantic City, NJ October 26, 2007 Fox Theatre, St. Louis, MO October 27, 2007 DeSoto Civic Center, Southaven, MD November 2, 2007 Golden Gate Theatre, San Francisco, CA November 3, 2007 Nokia Theatre L.A. Live, Los Angeles, CA November 4, 2007 McCaw Hall, Seattle, WA December 1, 2007 Chicago Theatre, Chicago, IL December 5, 2007 Peace Concert Hall, Greenville, SC December 7-8, 2007 Pavilion at Cypress Bayou, Charenton, LA December 13, 2007 Kravis Center for the Performing Arts, West Palm Beach, FL December 14, 2007 Ruth Eckerd Hall, Clearwater, FL December 16, 2007 James L. Knight Center, Miami, FL 2008 January 24, 2008 Aqueduct at Rose Hall, Montego Bay, JAM January 27, 2008 RBC Center, Raleigh, NC May 11, 2008 St. Lucia Jazz Festival, Castries, Saint Lucia June 13, 2008 Filene Center, Vienna, VA June 20, 2008 Rio Grande Park, Aspen, CO June 21, 2008 Star of the Desert Arena, Primm, NV July 4, 2008 The Showroom at Isleta Casino, Albuquerque, NM July 10, 2008 Hard Rock Live, Hollywood, FL July 12, 2008 DTE Energy Music Theatre, Clarkston, MI July 24, 2008 Hard Rock Live, Hollywood, FL July 31, 2008 Casino Rama Entertainment Centre, Rama, ON August 2, 2008 Turtle Cove Marina, Providenciales, Turks and Caicos Islands August 7, 2008 MGM Grand Theatre, Ledyard, CT August 15, 2008 Pier Six Concert Pavilion, Baltimore, MD August 16, 2008 nTelos Wireless Pavilion, Portsmouth, VA August 29-30, 2008 International Conference Center, Abuja, NIG September 7 & 19, 2008 Mystic Showroom, Prior Lake, MN September 20, 2008 Midland Theatre, Kansas City, MO September 26, 2008 Greek Theatre, Los Angeles, CA September 27, 2008 Pala Events Center, Pala, CA October 23, 2008 Sound Board at MotorCity Casino, Detroit, MI November 7, 2008 Bluesville Showcase Nightclub, Robinsonville, MS November 8, 2008 Niswonger Performing Arts Center, Greeneville, TN November 20, 2008 Chumash Casino, Santa Ynez, CA November 28, 2008 Sommet Center, Nashville, TN November 30, 2008 BJCC Arena, Birmingham, AL December 13, 2008 Star Plaza Theatre, Merrillville, IN 2009 February 13-14, 2009 Radio City Music Hall, New York City, NY (on the 14th Mary J. Blige Joined Anita to sing "Angel") June 27, 2009 Chastain Park Amphitheater, Atlanta, GA July 18, 2009 Pacific Amphitheatre, Costa Mesa, CA July 27, 2009 Wingate Field, New York City, NY July 31, 2009 DTE Energy Music Theatre, Clarkston, MI August 22, 2009 Sleep Train Pavilion, Concord, CA September 5, 2009 Circus Maximus Theater, Atlantic City, NJ September 18, 2009 DAR Constitution Hall, Washington DC September 19, 2009 Prudential Hall, Newark, NJ October 4, 2009 Miller Lite Stage, Mobile, AL November 6, 2009 Agua Caliente Casino, Rancho Mirage, CA November 7, 2009 Nokia Theatre L.A. Live, Los Angeles, CA